El regalo más valioso
by Neusal
Summary: Alec recibe por parte de Magnus un valioso regalo que les llevará a tener una importante e interesante conversación...


**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Los Morgan eran la familia más supersticiosa que jamás había conocido y también una de las más ambiciosas pero eran unos de sus mejores clientes. Al principio el brujo de Brooklyn les tomaba por tontos pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenían una especie de dependencia de sus servicios y empezó a sentir lástima por ellos así que decidió dejar de cobrarles y que le dieran solo la voluntad, pero los Morgan le daban más dinero que antes haciendo que cada vez que le visitaban Magnus se viera obligado hacer un "gran espectáculo": supuestas limpiezas de aura, rituales de magia blanca, fingidas luchas contra las fuerzas del mal e incluso alguna que otra poción mágica. Miró el reloj: las cinco menos diez. La familia estaría a punto de llegar. Echó un último vistazo a su peculiar escenario: mesa redonda rodeada de velas blancas, tenue luz rojiza, algunas pociones, minerales ordenados por tamaño en una mesa auxiliar y una baraja de cartas del tarot. Incluso él iba vestido con sus ropas más llamativas. Todo estaba preparado.

-"Ding-Dong"- el timbre le hizo saber que los clientes habían llegado.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio y con su magia hizo que chirriaran las bisagras para darle más misterio a la situación.

-Hola-

Sus rasgados ojos asiáticos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa que por un momento podría haber pasado por un occidental. Allí no habían los cinco miembros de la familia Morgan, no. En su lugar había un joven tan exageradamente atractivo que incluso el jersey viejo que llevaba le quedaba bien. ¿Cómo podía un simple mortal poseer tanta belleza?

-¡Alexander!- No pudo esconder su alegría.

-Hola- repitió el chico y como dos adolescentes se quedaron mirando fijamente y sonriendo sin decir nada.

-¿Va todo bien?-

Era la primera vez que Alec se presentaba por sorpresa, sin avisar con antelación. Desde que empezaron a salir se veían con frecuencia pero siempre habían sido citas concertadas, en lugares escondidos donde poca gente podría verles juntos y nunca de día. Pero desde que Alec le besó delante de todo el mundo en el Salón de los Acuerdos ya no era necesario esconderse así que empezaron a dejarse ver en público pero nunca antes el nefilim se había presentado en casa de Magnus si avisar lo cual le hizo pensar a Bane que quizá pasaba algo.

-No. Tenía ganas de estar contigo. Estás muy guapo- y de repente fue como si se diera cuenta de algo- ¿Ya tenías planes? ¿Has quedado con alguien? Que idiota soy, tendría que haberte llamado antes. Lo siento mucho-. Su cara era de "tierra trágame".

-No, claro que no, no he quedado con nadie. Tenía una cita con unos clientes pero me llevará poco rato-.

-Lo siento mucho. Ya me voy. Si te apetece puedes llamarme cuando hayas terminado y ya volveré-.

-No hace falta te lo digo de verdad. Las sesiones con ellos son tan solo de una hora y las hago en el salón. Puedes esperarme en casa si quieres, te dejaré libros para que te entretengas-. Magnus sabía que Alec adoraba sus libros.

El nefilim aceptó y el brujo lo guió hasta su habitación. Alec eligió uno de sus muchos libros, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó cómodamente en la cama de su novio. Por su parte Magnus se pasó toda la sesión con sus clientes deseoso de que el tiempo pasase rápido y poder ir con él. No les regaló ni un solo minuto a los Morgan: a la hora justa los despidió y fue directo hacía su dormitorio.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y haciendo que Alec levantase los ojos del libro.

-Ya soy todo tuyo- le informó el brujo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- siento haberte hecho esperar.

-No lo sientas, la culpa es mía. Siento haberme presentado aquí sin avisar… no quería molestar…- bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Eh!- Bane se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Alec levantándole el mentón con el dedo índice mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba el pómulo- tú no molestas nunca ¿Entendido? Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido- le besó dulcemente la mejilla- Puedes venir siempre que quieras… de echo hay algo que quería darte-.

-¿Algo para mí?- Preguntó con ilusión en los ojos y sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Magnus supuso que Alec recibía pocos regalos.

El brujo abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y entregó un sobre a su novio. Era morado y con cenefas de terciopelo, con tanta purpurina que con solo mirarlo ya te ensuciabas de ese brillante polvo. No hace falta describir como quedaron los dedos de Alec cuando lo cogió. Lo abrió y con cara de asombro sacó un pequeño objeto metálico con la palabra "Alexander" grabada en la parte superior. Al ver que el nefilim se había quedado embobado mirando el regalo y sin decir nada fue Magnus quien habló.

-Es la llave de mi piso, así podrás venir siempre que quieras sin necesidad de avisar o que yo esté en casa-.

Alec se puso la llave en la palma de la mano, miró a Bane después a la llave y luego a Bane de nuevo. El brujo hubiese jurado que su chico se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el objeto con el dedo, como si fuera la cosa más valiosa que jamás había tenido.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó dudoso viendo que Alec seguía sin soltar palabra.

El joven Lightwood no contestó: simplemente se tiró a los brazos del subterráneo con tal impulso que le hizo dar un golpe de cabeza contra la pared.

-¡Au! Si no te gusta tan solo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que me mates- bromeó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Alec acariciando la parte de la cabeza donde su novio se había golpeado y poniéndose de rodillas encima de la cama para estar más alto que Magnus y poder besarle el pelo.

El brujo atrajo al chico hacía él haciendo que se sentase encima de sus caderas quedando las piernas de Alec cada una a un lado del cuerpo de Magnus, el cual abrazó la cintura del nefilim con fuerza para eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos.

-Vaya, pero si puedes hablar... pensaba que te habías quedado sin lengua… la cual cosa hubiese sido un gran desperdicio-. Le susurró Magnus a Alec eróticamente antes de empezar a besarle.

Como era habitual en ellos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, entrelazando sus lenguas e intercambiando caricias. Ambos estaban completamente entregados a su besuqueo: Alec hundía sus largos dedos en el pelo de Magnus y esté pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Alec para poder acariciarle la espalda y notar las cicatrices de años de lucha. Alec sentía como su excitación crecía y también pudo notar como lo hacía la de su pareja a través de sus pantalones. De repente, sin saber como, con un rápido movimiento el brujo les cambió de posición y ahora el nefilim estaba tumbado encima de la cama y su novio estaba encima de él. Bane besó repetidamente el cuello del joven ojiazul y fue subiendo hacia sus labios donde por un instante se separó de la blanca y fina piel de Alec.

-Te amo… eres lo que llevo buscando toda mi larga vida-.

-Yo también te amo- igualmente se sinceró Alec.

Pero el nefilim ya no pudo decir nada más porque Magnus volvió a pegar sus labios y reemprendió su tarea de comerse al chico a besos. De la boca de Alec fue bajando de nuevo a su cuello para posteriormente levantar la camiseta del nefilim y empezar a mordisquearle la clavícula, besarle el pectoral y fue bajando hacía los marcados abdominales del joven cazador de demonios. Se paró un momento y le quitó la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto y siguió besando sus abdominales y bajó hacia su ombligo donde se detuvo ya que notó como el cuerpo de Alec se tensaba.

-¿Va todo bien? ¿No te gusta?- Quiso saber el brujo.

-Sí, si que me gusta- respondió avergonzado Alec y con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Fue él mismo quien volvió a besar al brujo aunque éste ya no estaba tan convencido. Fue poner sus labios de nuevo sobre los de Alec y éste volver a tensarse. Magnus puso la mano sobre el corazón de su chico: le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Si no te gusta podemos…-

-Sí que me gusta…me encanta- le interrumpió todavía aún más rojo. El mismo Alec notaba como le ardía el rostro- es solo que yo…yo….-

-Alexander, sé que eres virgen- le sonrió dulcemente- si yo fui tu primer beso es evidente que nunca te has ido a la cama con nadie. ¿Por qué no me decías que no querías hacerlo?-

-No, no es eso. Sí que quiero… lo que pasa es que….-

-Que estás nervioso, que te da miedo, que sientes que no estás preparado…Todo esto que sientes es muy normal- Magnus acarició dulcemente la mejilla del joven y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una especie de pequeña manta que colocó sobre los hombros de su novio para taparle su desnudo torso.

-Siento mucho haberte incomodado. Yo solo quería una de nuestras tardes de besos, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza acostarme contigo ahora. Y mucho menos quiero que te sientas forzado hacer nada solo porque te he dado la llave del piso… no te la he dado por eso…-

-Ya lo sé que no lo has hecho con segundas intenciones-.

Alec cogió el rostro de su novio con las manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos para después apoyar su frente contra la de Magnus. Cayó en la cuenta que después de haberle puesto la manta encima, el brujo había dejado de tocarle y tenía las manos encima de la cama.

-Te estoy haciendo sentir mal ¿Verdad? Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo. Quizá sería mejor que me marchara-.

-¡No! Claro que no ¿Por qué dices esto? ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme con mi angelito?- Acariciando el pómulo del ojiazul.

-Porque he hecho que mi novio se sintiera culpable por querer besarme y he estropeado este momento tan bonito-.

-No estoy enfadado-.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué ya no me tocas?-

-Porque quería dejarte espacio y no agobiarte, como parecía que…-

-Me gusta que me toques- afirmó- y que me beses…- cogió las manos del brujo de Brooklyn y las puso de nuevo encima de su cuerpo- no es esto…-

-Lo sé- sonrió Bane recordando las caras de placer que ponía Alec y como se entregaba a los besos, pero también se fijó en que la expresión del chico había cambiado: ya no estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, más bien parecía preocupado- Pareces pensativo ¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre el tema?- Magnus sintió lástima por su chico ya que pensó que podría sentirse muy perdido: no veía a Robert y Maryse Lightwood por la labor de hablar de sexo con sus hijos y mucho menos de relaciones homosexuales.

-No te preocupes sé la teoría… he leído mucho sobre el tema-.

-¿Leído?- Sonrió divertido el subterráneo pensando que no había en el mundo nadie más adorable que Alexander- Pero ¿Nunca has visto ningún vídeo, imagen o algo orientativo?-

-Imágenes, en los libros de civilizaciones antiguas, ya sabes Roma, Grecia…sé que se tiene que lubricar la zona y que las primeras veces puede dolor o no ser del todo placentero-.

-Podemos buscar la manera de que esto no suceda. Quizá con mi magia…-

-No, no. No me importa. Cuando llegue el momento quiero notar todas las sensaciones. Quiero vivirlo de verdad- y volvió a bajar la vista pensativo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es, Alec? ¿Qué te hace sentir así?- Frustrado sabiendo que algo preocupaba a su novio y no sabía el que.

El joven Lightwood tan sincero como de costumbre contestó sin tapujos.

-Me da miedo decepcionarte-.

-¿Perdón?- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí. Tú eres una persona con siglos de experiencia en el sexo, que se ha acostado con personas con otras muchas décadas de experiencia y yo ni siquiera he tocado un preservativo. Por el Ángel, lo más cerca que he estado del sexo ha sido una foto de un libro. Sé que el sexo es muy importante para ti y me aterra la idea de pensar que me compararás con tus otros amantes y de que te des cuenta de que soy un desastre, o que no te guste como soy en la cama y me dejes-.

-Oh… no cariño… esto no funciona así- abrazó a su pequeño con el corazón encogido.

-A veces mis hermanos hacen comentarios del tipo "este tío es muy malo en cama, no quedaré más con él"- imitando la voz de Izzy.

-Porque para ellos solo es sexo, Alexander, pero lo nuestro es diferente porque hay amor ¿Qué es ser bueno o malo en la cama? Lo que realmente importa es lo que esa persona te hace sentir. El sexo, como todo en esta vida, es cuestión de aprendizaje pero los sentimientos, las sensaciones, no: están o no están. Te amo Alec y una sola de tus miradas me hace sentir más que muchas de las noches de sexo que he tenido-.

-¿De verdad? Pensaba que quizá no querías acostarte conmigo porque te daba pereza el hecho de tener que desvirgar a alguien, que de alguna manera no querías ir para atrás-.

-Alexander quiero llevarte a mi cama y hacerte el amor toda la noche desde el primer instante en que te vi en mi fiesta-.

-¿Y por qué nunca lo has intentando?-

El brujo suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Porque no eres el único que está asustado. Yo también tengo miedo de perderte-.

Alec lo miró extrañado.

-Nunca he intentado nada porque no quería presionarte. Como tu bien has dicho, algunas veces perder la virginidad pueden resultar poco agradable y no quiero que esto te pase a ti. Quiero que sea una gran experiencia para ti algo especial que nunca olvides, por eso he ido dejando que seas tú quien marque el ritmo. No quiero que te pase como le pasó a Catarina: su primer novio iba muy rápido y ella simplemente lo seguía pero aún no estaba preparada para dar ese paso así que no le gustó demasiado su primera experiencia ¿Y que pasó? Pensó que el sexo sería siempre así y dejó a su novio. A parte le cogió un poco de repelús a su ex-.

-Vaya pobrecita… Entonces ¿De verdad no te importa mi falta de experiencia?-

-Para nada cariño. Me muero de ganas de que llegue el momento y poder disfrutar de la experiencia contigo. Sé que seguramente tendremos que parar o que los nervios te harán sentir torpe pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es como te sientes tú y me da igual el tiempo que tenga que esperar. Pero te prometo que hoy no será el día, tan solo quiero disfrutar del momento contigo y que estés relajado-.

Después de la conversación que mantuvieron siguieron con lo que habían dejado a medias: su larga tarde de lentos besos. Las caricias y besos se habían vuelto más apasionados. Aunque Alec pensase que su inexperiencia podía ser un hándicap la realidad es que Magnus estaba encantado de saber que era el primero en todo para el nefilim: que nadie más le había besado y acariciado su blanca piel. Alexander se había relajado y se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento. Todo era maravilloso hasta que en una pausa para coger aire entre beso y beso el teléfono de Alec les interrumpió.

-El Instituto- parecía un poco alarmado- ¡Por el Ángel! Son las 21:30 y tengo siete llamadas- alarmado del todo. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no pudo contener la sonrisa al escuchar como Alec le decía a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono "estoy con Magnus". Después del beso en el Salón de los Acuerdos donde de alguna manera hicieron pública su relación la cosa iba en serio de verdad: eran novios y el nefilim no lo ocultaba. Se le llenó el cuerpo de satisfacción.

-¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó el brujo cuando el medio-ángel colgó.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Supongo que me exprimirán hasta el último minuto hasta que nos vayamos de vacaciones pero no me importa- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa- tengo muchas ganas de hacer este viaje-.

Cogió la llave, el regalo más valioso que jamás le habían hecho, y se la puso al bolsillo con mucho cuidado. Magnus le acompañó a la puerta y se despidieron con un último largo beso.

-¿Mañana vendrás?- Preguntó Magnus ansioso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Seguro que sí- se tocó el bolsillo donde había guardado la llave.

-Mañana te explicaré la ruta que he preparado para nuestro viaje. He pensado en empezar por Francia ¿Te gusta París?-

-Seguro que sí. Me da igual donde vaya si es contigo-.

-Estupendo porque sé de un hotel en esta ciudad que es magnífico: con su propio jacuzzi dentro de la habitación y una amplia terraza con vistas a la Torre Eiffel-.

-Suena genial-

Una semana después empezaron ese esperado viaje… y ya todos sabemos lo que pasará en París….

FIN


End file.
